Ask and You Shall Receive!
by Bonnie759
Summary: This is a Dare or ask questions type of thing were you the people can ask the cast of people i have in this story questions or make them do dares. Everything will probably be explained once you read the story okay okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet this is Bonnie759 speaking and today this is a little thing I like to call "Ask and you shall receive!".**

 **You might be asking yourself 'What is with this title?' Well that is because you will be asking me and my cast questions you would like answered.**

 **Those who will be participating in the answering of questions are:**

 **Me, Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Stan, Sarah, Michael, Bill, Star, Marco, Jackie, Janna, Tom, and Luscious.**

 **Me: So you can ask us any question and we will answer it truthfully.**

 **Bill: Yeah because who wouldn't like a big ol' lie.**

 **Dipper: Remind me again why we invited Bill?**

 **Me: He's part of the cast so…yeah.**

 **Star: I like him he looks so cute!**

 **Bill: Thank you my lady. *Tips hat***

 **Tom: Two demons in one room like that can't get any worse.**

 **Luscious: Keep in mind I'm still going to kill you and Marco.**

 **Marco: Um I don't think now is the time.**

 **Stan: I'm at a loss for words.**

 **Mabel: Wow you have a wand!?**

 **Star: Yep! *Smiles***

 **Jackie: What now?**

 **Janna: We wait till we get questions duh!**

 **Sarah: So where are you two from?**

 **Michael: -_-**

 **Me: So yeah please don't be shy to ask me or the cast a question or Dare's, so yeah Bye! *Waves Goodbye***

 **Dipper: *waves everyone to come over to him***

 **Everyone leans in**

 **Dipper: Dose no one want to question why we are with a worn out robotic bunny? *Whispers shouts***

 **Everyone looks at me.**

 **Me: *Sweat drop forms at the back of my head* *Laughs nervously* Please send us Dares or questions take care. *Waves goodbye again***


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey BONNIE!" Star shouted at the giant robotic bunny thing.

"Yes what is it Star?" I asked the princess.

"We finally got 2 dares!" Shouted Star.

"Well what are you waiting for read them!" Everyone shouts.

"Okay hold your horses." Said an annoyed Star. Star begins to read the comment.

"So what does it say?" Dipper asked. Star began to walk towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked the small blonde girl in front of me.

Star hold up her wand and points it at me. "Okay what are you doing?" I asked again ready for anything.

"Narwhale blast!" Star shouts and a bunch of narwhales appear out of her wand and I am blasted to a wall.

"Star what was that for?" Marco asked the blonde girl.

"That was for writing are text wrong." Shouted and angry Star at the robotic bunny.

"In my defense I didn't know I was going to get hated on." I said while forcefully budging my way out the wall.

"What do you mean by 'writing our text wrong'?" Asked Jackie.

Everyone begins to give me the death glare.

A sweat drop forms at the back of my head. "Hehehe on the Brightside at least you're not dead yet right?" I asked them with a nervous laugh.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by that?" Shouted Pacifica and Tom.

"Um….Leave a review on what we should do next." I shout looking at the readers.

"Don't you change the subject?" Everyone yelled and began to chase me.

"Leave a question to one of our cast member or dares for either me or for them to do gotta go bye!" I shout at the readers as I run for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys I'm back how are y'all doing!" Shouted Bonnie. "YOU LEFT US FOR 3 MONTHS!" shouted the angered group. "What were you doing that was more important than us?" asked an annoyed Star.

"Umm..." Was all bonnie could manage. "He was busy writing other stories on watt pad correct?" Stated Luscious with a smirk. "Yep." Said bonnie lowering his head. "Guys we got some questions and dares." Shouted Mabel.

"This discussion isn't over!" Shouted star. "So what's the ting?" asked Bonnie. "The first question was: star, Marco, and bill have you three met before." Said Mable.

"Uhh no not that I know of what about you Demon me?" Asked Marco to himself. He nodded his head no. "Nope didn't even know he existed until now." Said Star looking at Bill. "I'm going to have to agree with blonde over here I've never met them." Bill stated twirling his cane about.

"What next?" Asked Jackie. "Next is…what does everyone think about star and Marco being mine and dippers parents." Said Mable a bit confused. "Meh." Said Tom, Luscious, Bill, Demon Marco, Jana, and bonnie.

"Same here." Said everyone else. "Well I think it be cute." Stated Pacifica. "Next!" Shouted Bonnie. "This may be personal for you Star." Said Mable. "What do you mean?" Asked a confused Star.

"Who wants to read the question?" Asked Mable. "I'll do it." Said Sarah. "Right Star, Tom how did you two break up?" She asked. Star simply said, "He tried to kill my parents." "Hey it was one Time!" Defended Tom. "You tried to kill them in their sleep!" Shouted Star.

"Well this took a turn for the worst." Said Luscious. Everyone else agreed. "You two done now?" Asked Bonnie. "Yes…Yes we are." Said Star with a huff. "Rrrrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt, NEXT!" Shouted Bonnie. "Next it Tom, Bill play a game of table tennis." Sarah said.

"Got it!" Said Bonnie as he snapped his fingers and a table appeared. "Get ready to lose Three eyes!" Shouted Bill. "You get your ass kicked for that you stupid floating Dorito!" Shouted Tom as the two began and epic game of paddle ball.

"What's Next?" asked Michael. "Dipper do the lamby lamby Dance what's that?" Asked a confused Sarah. "Nope NO NOPE NO WAY NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" shouted Dipper. Bonnie snapped his fingers and Dippers cloths turned into the lamb costume.

All the girls but Mable awed at Dippers costume while Mable and the rest of the guys laughed. "Out of all the things I've seen this is just breath taking." Said Demon Marco as the guys continued laughing.

"At least he's cute unlike you dolts." Said Pacifica giving the boys a death glare. "To be fare I'm a demon we aren't the type that are 'cute'." Said Demon Marco. "and I'm a robotic killing Bunny so yeah I don't take offense to that more like a compliment in a weird way." Stated Bonnie.

"Can we just get this over with please." Said a flustered Dipper. "But you look so cute!" Shouted Pacifica as she hugged Dipper snuggling her head into his shoulder. "Just do it already I cant breathe!" Shouted Tom as he, Luscious, Demon Marco are still laughing.

"You heard the demons and Hunter let's get this party in here!" Shouted Bonnie as he snapped his fingers. Dipper was set on a stage with the others in seats watching him.

A few singing and laughs later.

"Can I Take this off now." Said an annoyed Dipper. "Sure." Said Bonnie as he put his normal cloths on him.

"Hoped you enjoy give us some more weird and wacky stuff for the cast and I to do next!" Shouted Bonnie as he and the others waved bye to the reader.


End file.
